Resolutions
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Jamie McCoy discovers what the future holds, and decides to take matters into her own hands!


Resolutions

by Satin Ragdoll

Jamie entered her grandfather's house to find Spock sitting in one of the over-stuffed chairs, perusing what seemed to be a mountain of papers.

"Great Uncle Spock, I didn't know you were in town! It is good to see you, although you appear to be _maut-toranik _(very busy). Do you need to be undisturbed?"

Spock sighed, "No, Jamie. This is...a personal project. It is good to see you, as well. My project can wait." Jamie was McCoy's half-Vulcan grand-daughter.

Jamie glanced at the papers, which were of a scientific nature. "I admit to a great deal of _mikat'es _(curiosity). What is this, if I may ask?"

Spock's tired eyes sparkled, "You may." He handed her one of the papers, "Look at this and tell me what you see."

Jamie took the paper. She was at the top of her class in the sciences, and had even skipped a few grades. Perusing the data, her eyes narrowed and her brows drew down. These were the readings for an extremely large and an extremely old star. Something was off, however. Something was _very _off.

She looked up at Spock in alarm, "This will happen in our lifetime!"

Spock nodded grimly, "Indeed."

She went through the information again, this time more slowly. "Great Uncle Spock, this star isn't within Federation space. Where is this?"

He met her eyes, "You are correct. It is within _Romulan _space."

Both Jamie's brows shot up, "Romulan!? Do they know? Surely, they are aware of this!"

Spock sighed again, "At this point, I am not certain. One thing I am certain of. If this star goes supernova, Romulus will be destroyed."

Jamie just stared at him in horror, "Is there anything that can be done?"

Spock's mouth tightened, "Not at this point. However, that is part of my...project."

It was Jamie's turn to sigh. She crossed her arms. "And of course, you're doing it alone. Need I remind you once again, that I will assist you in any way that I can?"

Spock turned eyes of Vulcan steel on her. "Your offer is appreciated, Jamie, but this endeavor is dangerous on many fronts. I will not risk your safety."

Jamie gave him Vulcan steel eyes of her own. "_I _am not a delicate peach-blossom, Great Uncle Spock. I can handle myself! Plus, if I cannot help you in other matters, then I can aid you in research and offer moral support!"

His eyes softened a touch. "You are quite right, of course. I should have remembered you have your grandfather's fortitude."

Jamie grinned and bounced on her toes. It was a mimicry of McCoy, and uncannily accurate. Spock raised a brow, and Jamie giggled. She was half-human, after all.

She quickly sobered, "How did you get involved in all this?"

Spock steepled his fingers, "It is rather a long story."

Jamie merely cocked a brow.

Spock's brows drew down in concentration. "Several months back, three women I had known on the Enterprise came to visit me with a remarkable tale to tell. Their origins were a different universe..." *

oOo

After Spock was finished, Jamie just sat there in thought. "So, all of..._this..._would have been lost, just a memory. Vulcan is destroyed, Amanda dies young. And all of this begins with a Romulan named Pardek. He was talking to you, and you would have been so invested in unification that you... disappear. You become involved with philosophy while science is preparing to wreck destruction."

Spock nodded, "For a while, I did consider it. When the truth was revealed, I cut contact with Pardek. However, to avoid incident with the Romulans, I have not confronted him."

Jamie scowled fiercely, "He would have betrayed you!"

Spock half smiled, "And, now I know. Forewarned is forearmed, Jamie. He is no longer a threat. I will not be following that path. Science is the more important, now. Science, and family."

Jamie sighed very softly, "And this is why you've been so gentle with your father. You found out he has Bendii Syndrome."

Spock replied in the same tone, "I wanted to connect with father before the disease became too severe. He was not pleased that I knew, but he understood. When it becomes so severe that he cannot maintain control at all, he will not want anyone to witness the indignity, let alone his son. He will barely be able to tolerate Perrin. Please do not tell anyone else of his condition. It is a private matter, and I am trusting your discretion."

Jamie met his eyes, "I won't. I promise. You understand his choice better now, I assume?"

Spock nodded again, "I do. She knows, and she is helping him cope. A Vulcan woman would have found the situation very difficult, and an older human would not have the strength. I did not like her in the beginning, but I did not understand. I applaud her efforts."

Jamie looked at the papers again. "Red matter. I do not like it. The substance is so unstable. There would have to be the utmost in safety precautions. Plus, the ship would have to be extremely fast to escape a black hole."

She looked away. "Romulus and Romulans. They can be so difficult to work with. They could certainly help in this matter, however. It _is _to their benefit. Hmm..."

Spock eyed Jamie. The youth could be extremely unconventional at times. He had to admit the combination of Vulcan blood and McCoy mannerisms had proven...fascinating. He would have to keep a close eye on her. There was no telling what she would do.

oOo

Jamie waited until she was certain the young Romulan was alone. "Poltax!"

Poltax looked at her in alarm, "_You! _What do _you _want?"

Jamie raised a brow at him, "Poltax, you should know that I have no reason to do you any harm. We are not enemies. I have something I need to ask you. Are you going to run away from my _words?"_

Poltax's jaw muscles tightened, "Words can move worlds. You should know that. I will not run away, but I cannot guarantee that I will accept what you say. Now, we are clear. What do you want?"

Jamie tilted her head, "Your cousin wants to be a Commander, but is currently a scientist, is she not?"

Poltax cautiously nodded, "Yes, she is. She is an astrophysicist, and a very good one."

Jamie considered him, "I need you to do me a favor."

Poltax was pole-axed. "_You..._need _me..._to do _you..._a _favor?"_

Jamie cocked a brow, "That's what I said, was it not?"

Poltax slowly nodded his head.

Jamie held out a data cube, "I need you to give this to your cousin, Aidoann. Tell her where it came from only _after _she looks at it."

Poltax raised his brows, "Aha! So the game is afoot, is it?"

Jamie raised her own brow, "Where did you hear that expression?"

Poltax's eyes gleamed, "I like Sherlock Holmes."

Jamie shook her head. And she thought Klinglons liking Shakespeare was weird. She gave him Vulcan steely eyes, "So will you do it?"

Poltax nodded. It intrigued him. "I'll do it!"

Jamie grinned hugely, "Thank you!" Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Poltax just stood there in shock for a moment, before falling flat backwards on the grass. He would never understand females! Liking them, however, was another matter entirely.

oOo

Jamie was waiting quietly at the agreed upon place when Aidoann stormed in. Without preamble she slammed the data cube down on the desk, "Where did you get this?"

Very calmly she responded, "Perhaps my Great Uncle Spock had something to do with it."

Aidoann eyed Jamie shrewdly, "Do you know what this means?"

Jamie looked up at her, "I do."

Aidoann sat down and cursed very quietly, but very inventively.

Jamie stood up to approach her, "Either your higher-ups are hiding things, or your science is weak. Either way, you need aid."

Aidoann laughed bitterly, "Oh, and I suppose your Great Uncle Spock would be the one supplying this aid?"

Jamie nodded, "He has the beginnings of a plan using red matter and a very fast ship, but cooperation would bring maximum results. However, there is one thing _I _request."

Aidoann looked up at her, "And that is?"

Jamie tilted her head, "_Spohk ri pukal-tor filtoran t'dotoran." _(Spock not to be allowed execution of plan.)

Aidoann smiled at her a little. "It will be a blow to his pride. You will be denying him glory."

Jamie did not smile back. "I do not care about his glory. I care about his safety." Her eyes narrowed a little, "If you care about the glory, then take it for yourself! Or the infamy, if Romulus is blown to burning bits."

Aidoann paled a little.

oOo

Jamie waited in the dark courtyard, her hands balled into fists. This was his usual way home. Well, things would be different, this time. Then she saw him and was instantly on alert. She slowly hissed out his name.

"Pardek!"

Pardek blinked, taken aback. Jamie had not made herself visible, yet. He looked around, "Hello? Jo-lan-tru?"

Jamie stepped into the light, and Pardek was doubly surprized by the rage on her delicate, little face. She snarled at him, "Go home, Pardek!"

He straightened up. "I beg your pardon."

Jamie sneered, "Go take your treacherous, traitorous Romulan hide home and tell that little, blonde _eshu'a _(demon) that you failed!"

Pardek backed up and found his way blocked by two huge human men. They looked at him in contempt. One of them said, "Ya' better listen to her, ya' cock-roach! Spock was my favorite teacher. I won't have anyone betrayin' him!"

The other one chimed in with, "Slimy Romulan crocodile!"

When Pardek tried another direction, he was blocked by an Andorian and a Vulcan, both males tall, lanky, and extremely strong. The Andorian just looked at him like he was a disgusting science experiment.

Pardek decided to appeal to the Vulcan, "It would be most logical to let me go."

With a totally passive expression, the Vulcan opened his mouth, "_Neshuhk." _(Parasite.)

Pardek jolted. That was one of the worse things you could call a Romulan.

Jamie grinned at him horribly, "_Shu-pal t'is-fam'es!" _(Source of uselessness!)

That's when a sharp voice rang out, "That'll be enough out of you, young lady!"

Leonard McCoy and Mr. Spock both stepped into the light, and everyone but them, Jamie and Pardek melted into the darkness.

Pardek shot McCoy a look of sheer loathing, then regarded Spock. "Sir? Do you have an explanation for all of this? Surely, this young woman is to be reprimanded."

Spock stood ram-rod straight. "Your traitorous plans have been brought to light, Pardek. And as for reprimanding this young lady, I will take a page from the book of an old friend. You, sir, can go to Hell!"

Fin.

A/N *-See "Star Trek Girls: The Good of the Many".


End file.
